1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to heat shields, and more particularly to a mounting and vibration dampening apparatus for mounting a heat shield.
2. Related Art
Vehicles and other equipment that operate via an internal combustion engine contain various components that create extremely high temperature heat. If left unchecked, the heat from the components can have adverse affects on surrounding components. For example, an automotive vehicle has an exhaust system including exhaust pipes and catalytic converters which can reach temperatures between 800-1200° Fahrenheit (° F.) or more. As such, it is known to place a thermal barrier, often referred to simply as a heat shield, adjacent the exhaust pipes and/or catalytic converter to prevent radiant heat from impinging adjacent components and from entering a passenger compartment of the vehicle. In addition, heat shields are often used within an engine compartment of the vehicle to prevent radiant heat from having adverse affects on surrounding components, electrical lines, and hoses, for example, wherein elevated temperatures are becoming more commonplace due modern engine packages creating cramped environments.
Accordingly, heat shields are becoming increasingly important products for insulating the heat, sound and vibration of automobile engines, electric generator engines, parts of exhaust pipes, amongst numerous other applications. Such multi-functional heat and vibration dampening shields must often fit into a relatively small space while providing high performance to protect the surrounding parts. Heat shields typically comprise one or more layers of material that must be fixed and maintained in position by a mounting bracket. The mounting bracket not only plays an important role in fixing the heat shield in position, but is also intended to inhibit the transfer of heat from the heat source to the heat shield, as well as to dampen vibration. Known mounting brackets can be complex in construction; relatively bulky and heavy, which in turn adds cost and weight to the vehicle, and further, can allow heat and vibration to affect the performance of the vehicle. More so than ever, cost, weight and performance are main concerns in the production of vehicles, and thus, improvements to positively impact each concern are continually sought.